Just a Flirt v2
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: If Usui was hurt, he didn't show it, he was simply wearing the same old gentle smile. "Misaki," he began, slowly and almost cautiously walking near her again and then taking her hands into his. "You are the love of my life and I intend to make you mine.


"Usui."

"Usui."

"Usui…"

"T-Taku...mi?"

Opening his eyes, he realized the proximity in which Misaki was, taking into account the uneasiness and wariness that was merged on those amber eyes of her. He stretched out, letting out a soft yawn, to then focus on the girl who was sitting in front of him.

"Did you call me by my first name?" The grin on his face increased as the blush on Misaki's face did.

"No." She quickly denied, however, disturbed by the way Usui was watching her and a soft chuckle she quickly explained farther, "you wouldn't wake up."

"I see," Usui smiled at her and then pat her head, "thanks Ayuzawa."

Misaki huffed at the thanks, not accepting it. "You've been sleeping in class for a while now."

"Have I?" Usui chuckled and then grinned at Misaki again. "I guess I was waiting for my princess to wake me up…with a kiss."

Misaki blushed again, "this is no fairy tale Usui, this is real life." She scoffed and then sighted, "stop dreaming around so much."

Usui shrugged, "Ill see what I can do," he smiled to finally stand up and start walking toward the exit, on the way he realize it was past the bell and Misaki should had long gone to work. When Misaki catch up with him, he finally asked out of curiosity. "What? No work today?"

At the question, Misaki blushed again. "No, I do have work but I told the manager I was arriving late…" When Usui turned to look at Misaki so she elaborate the sentence, the blush grew, "for student council work…obviously!"

"Obviously." Usui agreed with a smile. "I'll walk you to work, I don't work today but I might just chip in if there are too many customers."

"You don't have a life," Misaki sighted, half frustrated.

Usui grinned, "You are my life Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Shut up."

.

"Stop yawing on the food, it's disgusting." As Usui blocked the coming yawn with his hand she simply stared. "Stand up straight, there's no time for you being lazy." Like the last time, he did as told and continued marinating the meat. "Is the order ready? You are incredibly slow today."

"Give me a couple minutes, ill tell you when," Usui replied, a small smile on his face.

Misaki stared at him and then nodded to later leave the kitchen and continue taking orders. After taking just one more order, Misaki returned to the kitchen to check on Usui and the orders. Not a lot of progress had been done, which caused Misaki to get pissed off.

"What's with you? You are horrible today," she blurted, keeping an eye for his reaction.

"What's with you?" Usui retorted, a small grin on his face, "you are incredibly bossy today."

A grunt was the only reply given, followed by a silent cloud. "Just hurry up, will you." She finalized, decided to leave the kitchen.

"Sure, boss." He smiled as he turned the meat over for even cooking.

Misaki grunted again just before leaving the kitchen to realize a concerned manager by the curtain. She looked at the younger girl and sighed, "Is everything okay, Misa-chan?"

With a nod and a smile, Misaki replied with a yes. Not convinced, she continued to look at Misaki and then sigh again. "You look awfully tired, and so does Usui, why not take the day off?"

"I just couldn't, there're too many customers and not all the girls are here." Misaki replied with a frown. "Besides, I already selfishly asked for late arrival."

Satsuki smiled at her and patted her in the head, "its fine. Go ahead and take the day off, it's almost time to close anyways."

Misaki could only sigh and nod. Satisfied, the manager smiled again and turned to business again. Sighing again, she turned to look at Usui, who was blocking yet another yawn. She frowned; more concerned that she would ever let herself admit. There was something wrong, and she wanted to know what.

"Manager gave us the rest of the day off," she announced as she entered to the kitchen again.

Usui chuckled as he finalized the dish with some sauce on top, once finished he looked up at Misaki and grinned. "What? I was being too slow so she's kicking us out?"

"Probably. You are acting weird today." She shrugged, but as soon as she saw the expression of amusement on Usui's face she continued her sentence. "I meant, weirder than you usually are," she blurted, turning around to the locker.

"I just couldn't sleep last night," Usui smiled, but soon after, the smile turned to a grin. "So how about lending me your lap for a quick nap?"

At the mere idea, Misaki blushed and blurted out a no as an answer, but as soon as she turned to look at him on the eyes and looked at the pout she sighed. "Fine, but only because you let me use your lap that other time."

"Ayuzawa doesn't like owning favors, does she?" Usui grinned victoriously. "Then again, I'm surprised she even remembers about such event."

Misaki blushed again and storm off to the locker room. "Do you want to get that nap or what? Lets go already!"

.

It wasn't on the usual park, near Misaki's house where they decided to go after all. Instead, they walked around for a while, joking and talking about the usual, until they reached what Usui claimed to be the perfect spot for a nap.

Annoyed by the usual comments of Usui and the way he kept looking at her, Misaki had thrown her sweater on Usui's face, concealing the soft laughter that the action provoked, but mainly the laugher had originated from the soft blush that was created by him being on her lap.

"This is pretty comfortable, ya know?" Usui grinned under the sweater.

"Don't get use to it, its one in a life-time thing."

"Such a-," Usui started, but was interrupted by a yawn, "such a shame that is." He smiled.

"Just...sleep."

Moving to the side just a little, Usui yawned again and then, in less than a minute, he was sound asleep. Much to the dismay of Misaki, Usui didn't snore, didn't move, didn't drool, he just stayed in placed. She waited, thinking that perhaps he needed to be more deeply asleep but she end up giving up and became bored.

She looked at her sweater move up and down, fully conscious of the weight on her lap. A blush surfaced at the thought, what was she doing? Letting Usui sleep on her lap? They weren't even...well they were nothing. Right?

The sound of an unfamiliar song, made Misaki jumped a little, startle at the sound that she did not recognized. Misaki looked around until she realized that the sound came from Usui. Glancing down at Usui, and realizing that he wasn't going to wake up she finally reach out for the cell phone in his pocket.

"Pervert."

Startle mainly at the sound of Usui's groggy voice than the hand holding hers, she simply stared at him. "No, you see...I was just...I would never do something of that sort!" Misaki blurted out. "I was just..."

Usui smirked, "prying?" he concluded for her. "Or..." the grin grew farther, "doing something perverted to a guy who was sleeping...touching his-"

Misaki stood up at that instant, red and hot with embarrassment. Usui went directly to the floor. "No! You are the perverted one! I would never do that!"

He simply laughed at her reaction, at her embarrassment, the blush, her expression. Everything. She was just so cute. The unfamiliar song sounded again, Usui simply glanced at the screen and instantly frowned, clicked 'dismiss' and returned his attention to Misaki who was watching him cautiously, the blush still present.

"Isn't it important?" She finally asked.

"Talking about how you were about to grope me is more important."

The blush grew as she storm off, yelling after him gibberish. Of course, Usui followed her and retorted everything she said only to make her madder and redder. It was very fun indeed.

.

"Well are you hurt, or sick? Feeling unwell?"

Usui grinned at her, "what? Ayuzawa is worried?"

The answer came quickly and flat. "No."

"Then it hardly matters, doesn't it?." Usui concluded as he stretched from his seat and walked toward Misaki's desk. "But I do have one important question to ask you."

"I already told you," Misaki sighted, "the length of the skirts of the girls will not be shortened. Pervert."

Usui chuckled and shook his head, "no, this is much more important."

Misaki looked up at Usui for a moment, studying him to later continue with her student council work. "If I answer, you will have to answer one of my questions."

"Prez, are you negotiating with me?" Usui smiled.

"It's only fair," she concluded.

"Then its fine," Usui agreed.

Misaki nodded and waited for the question, but it never came. She looked up only to find an approaching Usui who was now by her height, his arms around her to block her from escaping. She looked up at him and noticed the intensity in his eyes.

"What am I to you?"

.

They were now walking in silence, a significant space in between them.

"What am I to you?"

She never did answer. The closest of an answer Usui got was the terror that reflected on Misaki's eyes. Misaki simply stared at him, frowning, trying to say something but also blocking the words before they left her mouth.

He expected some sort of gibberish, asking him what was he talking about combine with retorts and claims. And he was prepared for that, but he never imagined she would blank out and somehow that hurt more than the gibberish.

A sigh broke the silence in between, Misaki turned to look at Usui and instantly notice the smile on his face. She already knew it was not over.

"You failed the last test, Ayuzawa," Usui started, a small grin on place, "however, here's the retaliation. Are you ready?

Misaki simply nodded, warily.

"Then," he smirked as he turned and stopped just in front of her, "what would Ayuzawa do if I leave Seika? Hell, if I leave Japan for that matter, Ayuzawa would never see me again. What exactly would she do?

Misaki stared at Usui for a while, trying to figure out what to say at such an odd question. Finally, Misaki smiled and replied. "I would be very happy."

The smirk on Usui's lips widen with amusement. "Its that so?" He pressed on. "I thought I made you happy."

Misaki laughed at the comment, "no Usui, you make my life harder, you complicate things, annoy me, stress me out, embarrass me, stalk me. You do everything but that."

"So harsh," Usui chuckled, hurt. Not like it showed anyways. "Then, if I disappear from your life, you'll be happy."

Misaki simply nodded. Then she frowned, "what's with all the questions?"

Usui smirked. "Just wanted to know, for future reference."

It was then when Misaki stopped walking, Usui followed suit, curious as the reason why she had stop. She turned to look at Usui and gave him a determined smile. "It's my turn," she said, the smile still in her face, "I answered your stupid question, now you will answer mine."

"So she actually remembered." Usui mused. At the evil stare that Misaki produced after his comment, he simply smiled. "Shoot then."

"You better answer sincerely," she warned him, but she only obtained a smirk from Usui. "I just..." she paused for a moment, looking for the right words, "so all the girl population been bothering me with this incredibly stupid and - question." Misaki paused again, thinking of the next lie she would say to hide her own worry. "They keep bothering me and since I just wanted to get it over with, here the question: Are you...eh...Is something wrong with...eh...anything?" Misaki finished awkwardly.

Usui simply stared and then laughed so hard he could hardly keep the tears from coming, Misaki on the other hand felt offended and wanted to kill Usui in the worst possible way. Men, stupid men! They never take anything seriously! They just laugh at you and look at you as if they were superior.

Feverish with anger and embarrassment, Misaki started to walk again, unable to hold the huge urgency of killing him right now with her own fists. It was a true, valid question, damn it!

"Misaki," Usui whispered as he took hold of her hand, which was clenched tightly, and slowly and gently undid it to finally fill the hole in between his fingers and hers. Pulling her, also gently, so she would be facing him, he then dragged her into a gentle hug. "Misaki," he repeated again, in her ear, "don't go."

But Misaki pushed him away, freeing her hand from his and looking at Usui with an odd mixture of anger and disgust. "I'm tired Usui," she finally said, "just let me go home."

"Ayuzawa," Usui tried again, "please-"

"No, Usui." Misaki cut before he could finish. They stared at each other for seconds. "I just want to go home."

"I just want to spend time with you," he countered. She looked at him, blushing so slightly that it might have as well been an illusion.

Misaki sighed, tired. "Idiot, you spend time with me all the time! You never leave my side, and frankly, it is beginning to be irritating."

If Usui was hurt, he didn't show it, he was simply wearing the same old gentle smile. "Misaki," he began, slowly and almost cautiously walking near her again and then taking her hands into his. "You are the love of my life and I intend to make you mine."

Looking at his eyes with confusion and startled at what she thought was a confession, she frowned and shook her head, the red in her cheeks a little more notable. "You cant be serious." At the startled face of Usui, she continue, "you are joking, you always are! You cant be serious, how can you be when you don't take anything serious and all you do is play leisurely."

Usui simply stare at her and then laughed, an odd, somewhat disturbing laugh that was not filled with amusement but with sadness. "I see." He finally said, a smirk on his face. "Ayuzawa, I am just a flirt to you. I am playing, but you are the best player here, you are so sly Misa-chan."

With that said, Usui grabbed Misaki again, more forcefully and violently, and held her by the waist steadily. He bended until he reached her face and kissed her, not passionately, not romantically, but rather violently and almost with desperation. It was his last resource.

And it didn't work. At all.

Misaki pushed him away, violently, her breath ragged as the much needed air filled her lungs. She stared at him, confused and dizzy before she touched her lips as she still had the sensation of his lips on hers. "What the hell!" she screamed, "don't ever do that again. I will kill you if you try." Again she stared at the breathless Usui, who kept staring at her back, his eyes reflecting something that didn't matched the little smile on his lips. "Ill seriously kill you," she threatened again before she started walk again.

Much to the surprise of Misaki, Usui never followed her home, nor did he visit her as he had done every week. But she was too tired to think of anything, to tire to even eat or take a bath, instead she decided to go to sleep and deal with it tomorrow. Surely, Usui will bring it out again.

But he was absent the next day. And the next day, and the next two weeks. His apartment was empty, the manager didn't even have a forwarding address, nor any of the guys or girls knew where he was, Maid-latte was as clueless as the rest.

Usui had disappear and Misaki couldn't stop the foreign pain she felt as soon as she realized that Usui Takumi was gone from her life-just as she had claimed she wanted.

.

Bored, he took another sip of his coffee as he looked outside his window. The view was beautiful indeed, but after watching it over and over again it grew dull and boring, just as the room he was in. Sighing he put the mug down and walked to the door only to be stopped by a grinning man.

"You finished quickly," he noted, "I'm surprise. Want to go out for lunch? I'm thinking Japanese."

The younger of the two shrugged. "Why not, I'm hungry anyways."

"Okay," he smiled as he opened the door for the other man. "Stop looking so grim, Takumi, you made the right choice."

Usui smiled at the other, "I know I did, Gerard. I don't even regret leaving Japan behind at all."

* * *

V2. The first attempt disturbed me to no end, it laughed at me and mock me so I decided to do it all over again. I think its much better, I hope you think the same way if you read the last version. Now that I redid it, I promise I will update this fanfic soonish. Since I havent watch/read kaichou wa maid sama , nor fanfics of the anime/manga in a while, there is a big chance they are OCC. Please tell me if that's the case, I'll rather know. As always, any mistake you see, tell me and I'll correct it. I think I corrected my 'sigh', but if there's a slip, tell me. **Thank you!**


End file.
